An Afternoon Nap
by Muchalu
Summary: Based on the opening fr It Started With a Kiss! Naoki takes a short nap, only to end up in a dream where he is looking for somebody. Who is he looking for? And what are those clicking sounds?


Hello! This is muchalu! So I found this story I had written about two years ago. Its based off the opening for the Tawiense drama It Started With a Kiss. If you haven't seen it, you should before you read this. Okay so enjoy! Also let's pray that my friend likes the Series Itazura na Kiss. She is borrowing it from me this week end. Okay Bye!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous Itazura na Kiss.

* * *

After a long day of school, Naoki tried to take a nap before doing his homework. He found it odd that he was taking one for he rarely took naps during the week days. Usually it was noisy with his mother and Kotoko running around and Yuki constantly yelling at Kotoko for doing something stupid. And sometimes there was Kotoko crying, laughing, and talking to loud and even bugging him. He noticed that Kotoko was the source of him not being able to talk a nap. But he didn't mind, he knew that was just the way she was and that if she was quiet he would think she was sick. He laughed to himself. "Me worried about her? Impossible!" Naoki thought. He quickly pushed the thought out of his head and began to dream.

He was walking in a busy street with people all around him. He was wearing a blue shirt and kakis. Wondering around, he started to search for someone, sometimes running while doing it. He was calm yet a bit frantic. Who was he looking for? Why was he looking for them? He kept searching and searching until he came to a small clearing in the crowd. Across from him, was Kotoko stopping and looking around the square and then running off into the crowd again.

Though it was brief, he could still get the full effect of Kotoko and what she looked like. Her long flowing reddish-brown hair, her smooth skin, and her small, petite body stood out in the crowd when she stood there for those few seconds. What Naoki noticed the most was that she was her clothes. She wore a nice blue summer dress that went just above her knees. She had a matching blue hair band to finish her outfit out. But what got Naoki the most was that her dress was a similar style to what he had on.

He started running towards the direction she was in, stopping once in a while to look at certain places. Then he saw her. She was running towards him. But looking in a different direction. He called out her name, but she didn't look at her. He kept calling, but nothing. He was only a few people away when he called her name one last time and she finally stopped. Kotoko slowly toward around and faced him. She was sweaty, he could tell but she was still glowing. Glowing brighter than any person around them she then gave him a huge smile while pulling the loose strands of hair from her face to her ear. He slowly walked towards her, out of breath and looked at her more closely.

"Found you…" She said softly to him and grabbed his hand. She slowly walked them both out the busy street back to where they were going. He was relieved, he was tired, but he was also happy. He had caught up and found her. He was together with her. He was at peace.

Naoki woke up by the smell of tea and quiet movement in the kitchen. Opening his eyes a little bit, he noticed that he was covered by a blanket and his head was supported by a pillow. His slippers were taken off and his book he was reading to help him sleep was on the table with his page marked. His mother probably did this, making sure he didn't catch a cold like a little 5 year old. But he was happy. Sitting up he heard a soft gasped coming behind him. He turned around to see Kotoko carrying tea.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Well I saw you were sleeping. So I decided to make you a bit more comfortable. I also made some tea for just in case you woke up. And I decided I should make some for me too!" She replied placing the tea down.

"Where is everybody?" he asked noting the weird silence of the house.

"Well, your dad is at work still and your mom is at Yuki's science fair. I was suppose to hang out with my friends but they are both going on dates. So they canceled." She simply said.

"Hmm…" He responded. Usually she was a bit louder. But for some reason, she was very quiet. They sat there in the living room together and drank their tea. During that time he started thinking about his dream. Of course it would take him time to realize what it meant, but he was certain that part of the dream had to do with Kotoko and searching. But searching what? Without realizing it, he Kotoko had fallen asleep with her tea in her hands. Naoki slowly grabbed the tea from her hands and placed it on the table. He also felt sleep, again, over power him. Naoki decided to go back to sleep. But before he did that, he grabbed the blanket that was over him and placed it on Kotoko. He smiled softly and slowly feel to sleep where dreaming about the future will occupy his mind.

* * *

...

"Mom, isn't that really unnecessary?"

"Shut up Yuki and turn the lights down a little so I can get a more romantic feeling for this one!"

"Tck, whatever…"

"Oh Big Brother will thank me one day! And Kotoko will just scream!"

..

"Perfect!"

* * *

R&R. Thanks much love!


End file.
